Beautiful Mixtures
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: The only thing lovelier than a couple is a mixture of their loveliness. Bart/Cissie. Impulse/Arrowette. Oneshot. Future-setting. "Birth of baby" fic. Please read and review! :3


**I've been getting into the Bart/Cissie ship lately ;D LOL if you can't tell!**

**RATING: K+**

**Age Range: 23**

**Summary: The only thing lovelier than a couple is a mixture of their loveliness.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of the characters whatsoever. It all belongs to DC.**

**-\[=]/-**

Bart sat in the chair that was settled next to the hospital bed. Obviously, this wasn't _any_ visit to the hospital; Cissie was way past that stage! No, they were here together; one screaming their lungs out and the other suffering through possible hearing-damage just from listening to the other scream their lungs out. He flinched each time she let out a strident screech, but there was no way of escaping her. She had a death grip on his right hand. He bounced his knees up and down, anticipation surging through his system. Not only because he wanted the pain to be over for Cissie, but for the new baby that would soon arrive.

"Get out!" Cissie exclaimed harshly, a vein popping in her forehead. "Bart! Get it out!"

"_Him_," Bart corrected sheepishly with a slight chuckle, "Get _him_ out."

"WHATEVER!" she hollered at him, her blonde braid whipping up and down from both her rage _and_ aching. Bart winced a bit, but kept his golden eyes forward, awaiting his newborn. All he could hear was deep wheezing and shrieks; he also thought he could hear the sounds of his wife crushing the bones in his hands, but perhaps that was just the pain speaking.

"Ok, ok," the doctor in front them began. Cissie and Bart jolted their heads in his direction; Bart completely consumed in what he was about to hear, and Cissie barley able to give sixty percent of her attention to the words he'd be telling her. Instead, she was focused on the agony she was being put through. "Cissie, I need you to push. Don't tire yourself out, though."

"Ok," she wheezed. She leaned back just a tad as the doctor started up the countdown. When he hollered "Push!" she did just what he demanded. Moments later, he told her to stop. She was sweating buckets, which Bart took notice of. He grabbed the cloth next to him (with his undamaged hand) and dabbed her face a bit. Suddenly, her personality switched and she smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Bart."

"No problem," he replied with a sweet smile. Moments later, she was pushing again and again and again…Bart didn't think it would end! He watched Cissie sweat more each time and scream louder in each segment of the process. Finally, the doctor told her she could take quick break. She laid back again and growled at her stomach to the best of her ability.

"I want you out, ok?" Cissie said in a monotone, yet, somehow, sweet voice. "If you get out the next time I push, I will put ten dollars in your piggy bank; deal?"

"Are you bribing our baby?" Bart inquired gently, but in a joking way. She looked at him and was caught between two temperaments; anger and amusement. She glared at him, yet her blue eyes smiled brightly at his gold ones.

"Yes," she finally responded with a gentle giggle. She then directed her attention to her stomach once again. She tried to lift her hand to the top of her belly, but was too weak; she only made it halfway up the side. "Please, get out."

"Push, Cissie! I think this might be it!" Obviously, she grasped that opportunity by the legs and dragged it down. She pushed with all her might, screaming as she did so. Bart's large hand almost snapped in half. Bart could hear someone outside fall out of their chair from shock. He thought it was probably Kon…or Lobo. He almost snickered at the thought, but figured it would piss Cissie off. Suddenly, Cissie's screaming ceased and a new sound echoed throughout the small hospital room. The crying of a new baby bounced from wall to wall.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced. Bart beamed with a slight tear at the rim of his right eye. Cissie giggled.

"I thought we were having a boy," she stated, but shook her head. "Well, she's beautiful anyhow—" She cringed a bit before she began wheezing again. Bart grabbed ahold of her in an attempt to calm her down. "Wait," Cissie started before she leaned forward again, shaking immensely. "Ow! _Ow! OW!_"

"Omi goodness!" the doctor exclaimed. "Nurse! Nurse! Come here!"

Screams returned as Cissie hollered, shook, and pushed all at once. Before Bart even knew what was going on, relaxation returned to his wife. However, he heard a second holler. It was the same pitch as the newborn baby's, but no one else was crying or yelling or screaming. He quirked an eyebrow and looked around. Cissie beamed with tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Where is that coming from?" Bart murmured calmly as he searched the room.

"That's the babies, silly," Cissie giggled, her sweat racing down her forehead.

"_Babies_," he queried, cocking his brow higher. He chuckled gingerly as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her rosy cheek. He couldn't think of a nicer way to tell her what he thought was the truth. "Cissie…you only gave birth once. We have a baby girl."

"A boy, too," the doctor responded with a smile just before Cissie could. He laughed quietly as he finished washing off the second newborn. He gingerly handed him off to the mother as the nurse placed the girl in Bart's arms. He watched in amazement as she attempted to squeeze her eyes open at her father. He squinted his own eyes at his daughter, trying to analyze her eye color.

He could see small buds of reddish-brown hair poking out of the top of her miniscule head. However, he still wanted to know her eye color. The nurse took notice of this and giggled. She whispered "Do you know yet?" at him. He looked up and shook his head sheepishly. She beamed as she hinted at him by pointing at his eyes and then at his daughter's.

"Gold?" he queried, a grin slowly forming just above his chin. "She has my eyes?" The nurse nodded and smiled before she walked out the door. The doctor then began, with all seriousness, finishing up the job.

"So," he started, "do you have your names yet?"

Cissie gasped before she looked at Bart and their children. He blinked when he realized what she was anxious about. They hadn't come up with names. Well, they thought it would be _just _a boy. A reddish-brunette-haired boy, so they would name it Don, after Bart's father. They should have thought ahead, he knew, but they were so certain…. He shook his head from his thoughts and bit his bottom lip.

"How about we name them after a family member?" he suggested to his wife. "I could name our daughter after someone in my family, because she looks more like me, and you can name our son—"

"After someone from _my_ side of the family." she finished for him with a smile. "That's great, Bart!"

It only took a few moments before Cissie beamed, showing off that she had an idea for a name. Bart laughed as he replied with "What is it?" She smiled as she held her son closer to her and gently stroked the side of his cheek.

"I think we should name him Jonas Maxwell," she stated, "because of my dad. I never really got into the whole _Bernell_ name. Maybe he could be like Jones, except Jon_as_. And then Maxwell after Max. He's taught you so much. What do you think?"

Before Bart answered, he looked closely at his son—his second born. He gave a soft, gentle smile as he reached over to lightly rub his arm. Cissie had warned him early in pregnancy about touching a baby's head. He looked at his blonde hair, catching a short glimpse of blue peeking out from in between his tiny eyelids. He chuckled softly as he returned his hand to his daughter, but still kept an eye on his son.

"That's perfect; Jonas Maxwell Allen," he stated, which caused Cissie to smile. Immediately, the doctor wrote Jonas's name down on some paper; the tapping on the clipboard causing the babies to twitch their feet just a bit. "I think we should name our daughter Meloni Suzanne; ya know, after my mom and you? Best two girls I know. How about you?"

"Yes!" she hoarsely responded in excitement. Again, the tapping of the pen on the clipboard sounded and the doctor smiled. He announced that he'd be sending in their friends and families so they could see the babies. He was going to print out birth certificates and do multiple other medical procedures on other patients. "Thank you," Bart and Cissie told him before he left. He nodded just before he left.

Suddenly, they heard a squeal come from the door. Bart had no problem shushing the one and only Cassie Sandsmark; the engagement ring on her finger from Kon-El Kent shined for half a second as she waved her hands around crazily.

"Well, well, well," Cassie began with a quieter voice, "look who's telling _me_ to be quiet. Is the world coming to an end?"

Greta Hayes and Tim Drake stepped in after Cassie, where they attempted to stifle their laughter. Kon came up to Cissie and looked down at her son and tickled his stomach, making him stir, but smile just a bit. He chortled lightly before looking up.

"What're their names?" Lobo inquired as he stepped in.

"Shh," his wife, Anita, shushed him. "Don't be rude!"

"That's not so rude," Bart snickered, "but thanks, Anita."

"You're welcome," she grinned innocently, "now…what _are_ their names?"

Cissie giggled out: "This is Jonas"—she gently lifted her son up about an inch—"and that's our daughter, Meloni."

"Meloni's older," Bart snickered before he leaned down to baby-talk at her. "I thought you were going to be a boy, silly!"

This made Greta giggle and rub the baby girl's soft arm. She caught sight of Bart's right hand and gasped silently. He snickered and shook his head, telling her mutely that there was no need to worry.

"So," Greta began in Cissie's direction, "how painful was it?"

She shuddered slightly. Before she could open her mouth, Bart already began to answer.

"Terrible," he stated. Cissie laughed before she leaned over in his direction.

"How would you know, Bart?" she inquired humorously.

"Really, Cissie?" he smirked as he held up his hand. "I think _this_ is enough proof. You almost killed my hand! I can only imagine how terrible the birthing process was for you. I'm sorry I put you through that."

"I _really_ thought we'd only have one baby," Cissie stated, "because, you know, _you_ were an only child. Unless you count Thaddeus…do you count Thad? Anyway, I thought if the whole twin thing skipped you, it'd skip out kids."

"Nah," he smirked, "I'm just the exception…sort of."

"You guys're weird." Lobo snickered. "But you made good kids. They look an awful lot like ya."

"Thanks," they replied with smiles. After a sigh of relief, Cissie began to say, "And, before we go any further into conversation, we'd like you to know that—if you want!—we're offering you all to be Godparents."

They all nodded ecstatically and hugged them each, being careful near the babies. Just before any talking would start up again, the doctor and nurse entered the room once more. The nurse giggled as she politely ushered the visitors out of the room. All the boys shook their hands (with the exception of Kon, who gave Cissie a kiss on the head in a brother-sister way), while all the girls gave them hugs as they congratulated them.

"Now," the doctor started, "you two can stay for the night or you can go home. The twins are all checked out—healthy in every which way—and can leave with you. However, you just gave birth, so if you'd like to stay the night, we can allow that."

The looked at each other and the twins. They only had one crib, but one could sleep in the baby carrier until they got the crib the following day. They agreed on leaving that night, so the doctor smiled, shook their hands, and wished them a happy life. The nurse came back a moment later and gave them a car seat. Bart blinked at her in astonishment.

"You need another one," she giggled, "just think of it as a late baby shower gift. Free of charge!"

"Omi goodness," Cissie began, "thank you, Nurse…"

"Christy," she smiled, "and a happy life to you four!"

"Thanks," they replied as she walked out.

Cissie looked at her husband and smiled softly. She kissed him on the cheek as she slowly turned around on the bed. Bart immediately got up and helped her, whilst holding a baby in his arms. He took the wheelchair out of the corner of the minute room, pulled it up to her bedside, and helped her into it. She gently held Jonas in her arms as she settled into the chair. Bart then, gingerly, placed Meloni in the car seat, took Jonas into his own arms, and set the car seat gradually in Cissie's lap.

She giggled and held on tight to her newborn daughter as Bart pushed the wheelchair along. Suddenly, out came Max Mercury, who took Jonas from Bart's arms in an attempt to make it easier for him to push his wife through the halls. He chuckled as he lifted up his "honorary grandson" and grinned at him.

"So, you've got two, huh?" Max inquired. "You did great! Is one of them named after me?"

"Yes," Cissie giggled. "The one you're holding right now is Jonas Maxwell Allen. And our daughter's name is Meloni Suzanne."

"I love you two," Max sighed happily. "Thanks. And I thought you were only having two? Old Allen curse caught up with ya, huh?"

"I guess so," Bart laughed. "I think it comes from the West side. Both Wally _and_ Grampa Barry had twins. I had a clone-twin. Does that count? I dunno. Anyway, I think it's clear that Aunt Iris is responsible for this."

"I dare you to tell her that," Max muttered with a chortle as they exited the doors. They stalked to the car, Max speedily opening the doors for everyone. Bart thanked him quickly as he buckled in Jonas and strapped Meloni in the backseat, next to her baby brother. Bart lifted his wife up with a smirk, which made her giggle at him questionably.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked with a cute laugh.

"It's like carrying you over the threshold again," he started as he settled her in the passenger's seat, "except, this time, I'm not running after standing still for so long."

"You're the only person I know that would run in _just_ because of being still for too long," Max sighed, a funny—almost stifling—smile playing on his face. As Bart buckled his wife in, rolled the window down, and closed the door slowly and quietly.

"Well, why _else_ would you rush to carry your wife over the threshold?" Obviously, this made Max and Cissie snicker at him. Although he was twenty-three, Bart still was innocent on the inside. He never grew into much of a perverted stage. Anyway, he let it go and sighed, deciding he'd figure it out later. He gave Max a hug quickly, thanked him and walked around to the driver's seat. As he sat down, he leaned back, sighed, and turned to look in the back seat.

"Look at them," he snickered, "fast asleep already."

"They're so precious," Cissie whispered before she looked at Bart. "Thank you, Bart."

"For what?" he inquired as he put the car into reverse as he looked out the rear-view window.

"For giving us such great children," she smiled softly as she leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips, "and for being a fantastic husband. And…I'm sorry for almost breaking your hand."

"Oh, it's ok," he laughed silently, "it's getting better. And thanks for doing the most part in giving us kids and being an amazing wife."

He pulled out of the driveway and swiftly drove home. They arrived home in about ten minutes, and, surprisingly, Cissie was still awake. They hurriedly took the twins out of the back, Bart grabbing the baby carrier from the trunk, and walked inside. It was quite late—probably two or three in the morning—which meant that they had to be extra quiet. A smile crept across Bart's face as he opened the door for his wife and children.

They silently climbed up the stairs after entering and locking the door. The nursery was the room just across the hall from their own. It was decided that Meloni would take the crib, which she instantly curled up to. She loved it! Bart put the carrier within the crib, but at the opposite side of where Meloni was sleeping. He settled Jonas in the carrier, put a small blanket over his body, and tugged a small blanket over Meloni.

The couple lingered for a moment to watch their newborns slumber away. Soon, Cissie became exasperated; she had used up all of her strength during labor, so Bart could understand. He picked her up bridal-style once again and zoomed into their room. He smiled brightly at her as she thanked him and began getting dressed. He did the same, becoming clad in a T-shirt and pajama pants. Bart wasn't focused on what Cissie had decided to dress in for bed, but that was due to his exhaustion. He glanced at the clock, noticing it was three-thirty, and sighed gently as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are _you_ so tired?" Cissie inquired with a laugh as she crawled into bed with him.

"It's past my bed time," he laughed as he enveloped her. He hadn't gotten to hug her most of the day, so he felt a jolt of bliss shock his system when he finally got his long overdue embrace. They each sighed happily just before he pecked her on the forehead.

"Now, Cissie, there's one thing I still don't get," he stated.

"What is it, Bart?"

"Why else would a guy rush a bride over the threshold?" She laughed, which made him suspicious. She shook her head in a bubbly way before she whispered the answer into his ear. He looked up for a moment before it finally connected with his brain. "Oh…that makes sense. So why didn't that occur to _me_?"

"Because you're a sweetheart; not a pervert," she confirmed with a giggle, hugging him tighter, which he happily did back. "Good night, Bart."

"Good night, Cissie."

**A/N: And…that's it. XD I also write a drabble series called "Impulsive Arrows" about these two. :) Read if you want! It goes through their life together. This was meant to be a part of it, but it ended up being too long. XD I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of making ANOTHER Impulse/Arrowette fic, so…stay tuned ;D**

**THANKS FOR READING! 8D Please review!**_him_


End file.
